The adult human spinal column is comprised of more than twenty discrete bones coupled sequentially to one another by a tri-joint complex that consists of an anterior vertebral body and the two postero-lateral facet joints, the vertebral bodies of adjacent bones being connected by spacers referred to as intervertebral discs. These more than twenty bones are anatomically categorized as being members of one of four classifications: cervical, thoracic, lumbar, or sacral.
The cervical portion of the spine, which comprises the top of the spine, up to the base of the skull, includes the first seven vertebrae. The intermediate twelve bones are the thoracic vertebrae, and connect to the lower spine comprising the five lumbar vertebrae. At the base of the spine are the sacral bones (including the coccyx). The component bones of the cervical spine are generally smaller than those of the thoracic spine, which are in turn smaller than those of the lumbar region. The sacral region connects laterally to the pelvis. While the sacral region is an integral part of the spine, for the purposes of fusion surgeries and for this disclosure, the word spine shall refer only to the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions.
The spinal column is highly complex in that it includes these more than twenty bones coupled to one another, housing and protecting critical elements of the nervous system having innumerable peripheral nerves and circulatory bodies in close proximity. In spite of these complications, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist in nearly every direction.
Genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, tumors, and degenerative wear are a few of the causes that can result in spinal pathologies for which surgical intervention may be necessary. With respect to the failure of the intervertebral disc, and the insertion of implants and/or height restorative devices, several methods and devices have been disclosed in the prior art that achieve immobilization and/or fusion of adjacent bones by implanting artificial assemblies in or on the spinal column.
More recently, the development of non-fusion implant devices, which purport to permit continued natural movement in the tri-joint complex, have provided great promise as a preferably alternative to fusion devices. The region of the back that needs to be corrected, as well as the individual variations in anatomy, determine the appropriate surgical protocol and implantation assembly. Generally, the preparation of the intervertebral space for the receipt of fusion or non-fusion devices involves removing the damaged disc material and thereafter distracting the adjacent vertebral bones to their appropriate distance apart. Once the proper height of the intervertebral space is restored, the fusion or non-fusion device can be implanted.
It is an object of the invention to provide instrumentation and methods that enable surgeons to more accurately, easily, and efficiently prepare the intervertebral space and implant fusion or non-fusion devices. Other objects of the invention not explicitly stated will be set forth and will be more clearly understood in conjunction with the descriptions of the preferred embodiments disclosed hereafter.